Hideo Azuma
| location = Urahoro, Hokkaidō, Japan | deathdate = | deathplace = | nationality = Japanese | field = Manga | training = | movement = Lolicon | works = Nanako SOS Little Pollon | patrons = | influenced by = | influenced = | awards = see below }} is a Japanese manga artist born on February 6, 1950 in Urahoro, Hokkaidō, Japan. Azuma made his professional debut in 1969 in the Akita Shoten manga magazine Manga Ō. He is most well known for his science fiction lolicon-themed works appearing in magazines such as Weekly Shōnen Champion, as well as series such as Nanako SOS and Little Pollon. Beginning in 1978, his works began appearing almost exclusively in smaller niche magazines such as Bessatsu Kisōten, including works like Fujōri Nikki. In 1979, Azuma published his lolicon manga White Cybele, the first manga of its kind in Japan. He has since been called the "father of lolicon". From there, he began publishing in magazines such as Shōjo Alice, becoming a fixture in the pornographic lolicon manga business and becoming very involved in otaku culture. In late 1980s and into the 1990s, due to stress from his hectic and demanding schedule during 20 years (to that point) as a manga artist, Azuma began drinking heavily, disappeared twice for several months to over a year, attempted suicide at least once, and was finally forcibly committed to an alcohol rehabilitation program. He published in 2005 a manga journal of this experience titled Disappearance Diary. In addition to being published in Japan, this book has been licensed and published in English, French, Spanish, German and Polish. His name is also sometimes romanized Hideo Aduma. Brief history Early years While attending Hokkaidō Urahoro High School, Azuma participated in the Hokkaidō branch office of COM, along with other artists such as Monkey Punch and Fumiko Okada. In 1968, after graduating from high school, he moved to Tokyo and found employment with Toppan Printing. He left this job after three months to work as an assistant to manga artist Rentarō Itai, where he did uncredited work for Weekly Shōnen Sunday on series such as Mini Mini Manga. Azuma made his professional debut in 1969 in Manga Ō with his work Ringside Crazy. The following year he quit working as an assistant and doing his own work. He gradually expanded his work to include both shōjo and seinen manga. His first works tended to be light gag manga, though he began to include science fiction elements influenced by his being a fan of the New Hollywood movement in American film. It was during this period that he experimented a lot with one panel manga (as opposed to four panel). Beginning in 1972, Azuma began rising in popularity due to the off-color humor in his Weekly Shōnen Champion series Futari to 5-nin. He also married his assistant the same year, with whom he had a girl in 1980 and a boy in 1983. His wife was credited as "Assistant A" in his works, and his daughter and son were respectively credited as "Assistant B" and "Assistant C". Boom period Azuma began serializing in 1975 his story Yakekuso Tenshi in the semimonthly manga magazine Play Comic. He also began publishing science fiction themed works in many different niche magazines such as Kisō Tengai and Peke. Azuma, together with Katsuhiro Ōtomo and Jun Ishikawa, is considered part of the New Wave of manga creators in the 1970s. Due to works such as science fiction novel parody Fujōri Nikki, published in Bessatsu Kisō Tengai in 1978, Azuma began to gain a large following among science fiction fans. Fujōri Nikki was awarded the 1979 Seiun Award for Best Comic of the Year. Works Manga *''Futari to 5-nin'' (1974-1976, 12 volumes, Shōnen Champion Comics, Akita Shoten) *''Shikkomōrō Hakase'' (1976, 1 volume, Sun Comics, Asahi Sonorama) *''Oshaberi Love'' (1976-1977, 2 volumes, Princess Comics, Akita Shoten) *''Eight Beat'' (1977, 2 volumes, Sun Comics, Asahi Sonorama) *''Kimagure Gokū'' (1977, 2 volumes, Sun Comics, Asahi Sonorama) *''Midare Moko'' (1977, 1 volume, Power Comics, Futabasha) *''Chibi Mama-chan'' (1977-1978, 2 volumes, Shōnen Champion Comics, Akita Shoten) *''Chokkin'' (1977-1978, 4 volumes, Shōnen Champion Comics, Akita Shoten) *''Yakekuso Tenshi'' (1977-1980, 5 volumes, Akita Manga Bunko, Akita Shoten) *''Nemuta-kun'' (1978, 2 volumes, KC Comics, Kodansha) *''Sexy Ai'' (1978, 1 volume, Sun Comics, Asahi Sonorama) *''Fujōri Nikki'' (1979, Kisō Tengai Comics, Kisō Tengai) *''Kyūketsuki-chan'' (1979, Kisō Tengai Comics, Kisō Tengai) *''Olympus no Pollon'' (1979, 2 volumes, Princess Comics, Akita Shoten) **anime adaptation Ochamekami Monogatari Koro Koro Pollon in 1982-1983 **manga reprinted in 2005-2007 by Hayakawa Shoten *''Parallel Kyōshitsu'' (1979, Kisō Tengai Comics, Kisō Tengaisha) *''Animal Company'' (1980, My Comics, Tokyo Sanseisha) *''Azuma Hideo Sakuhinshū 1: Methyl Metaphysic'' (1980, Kisō Tengai Comics, Kisō Tengai) *''Azuma Hideo Sakuhinshū 2: Gansaku Hideo Hakkenden'' (1980, Akita Shoten) *''Azuma Hideo Sakuhinshū 3: Kakutō Family'' (1980, Kisō Tengai Comics, Kisō Tengai) *''Azuma Hideo Sakuhinshū 4: The Iroppuru'' (1980, Kisō Tengai Comics, Kisō Tengai) *''Mimi'' (1980, Sun Comics, Asahi Sonorama) *''Ningen Shikkaku'' (1980, My Comics, Tokyo Sanseisha) *''Tobe Tobe Donkey'' (1980, Princess Comics, Akita Shoten) *''Yadorigi-kun'' (1980, Shōnen Champion Comics, Akita Shoten) *''Brat Bunny'' (1980-1982, 2 volumes, Animage Comics, Tokuma Shoten) *''Hizashi'' (1981, hardcover, Kisō Tengaisha) *''Mahōtsukai Chappy'' (1981, Animage Comics, Tokuma Shoten) *''Mia-chan Kannō Shashinshū'' (1981, Jihi Shuppan) *''Paper Night'' (1981, Shōnen Shōjo SF Manga Kyōsaku Daizenshū Zōkangō, Tokyo Sanseisha) *''Suki! Suki!! Majo Sensei'' (1981, Animage Comics, Tokuma Shoten) *''Yōsei no Mori'' (1981, Torauma Shobō) *''Scrap Gakuen'' (1981-1983, 3 volumes, Akita Shoten Manga Bunko, Akita Shoten) *''Butsu Butsu Bōkenki'' (1982, My Comics, Tokyo Sanseisha) *''Chocolate Derringer'' (1982, Play Comic Series, Akita Shoten) *''Hyper Doll'' (1982, Play Comic Series, Akita Shoten) *''Jinginaki Kuroi Taiyō Lolicon-hen (Lolicon Daizenshū)'' (1982-05-31, Gun'yūsha Shuppan) **published in Minity-Yamū (1984-12-30, Play Comic Series, Akita Shoten) *''Magical Land no Ōjo-tachi'' (1982, Sanrio) *''Umi kara Kita Kikai'' (1982, Kisō Tengaisha) *''Yakekuso Mokushiroku'' (1982, Sun Comics, Asahi Sonorama) *''Mia-chan Love World'' (1983, Best Hit Series, Akita Shoten) *''Ochamegami Monogatari: Koro Koro Pollon'' (1983, anime version, 100-ten Land Comics, Futabasha) *''Nanako SOS'' (1983-1986, 5 volumes, Just Comic Zōkan, Kobunsha) *''Majunia Eve'' (1984, Play Comic Series, Akita Shoten) *''Hideo Collection 1: Hideo Dōwashū'' (1984, Action Comics, Futabasha) *''Hideo Collection 2: Jūgatsu no Sora'' (1984, Action Comics, Futabasha) *''Minity-Yamū'' (1984, Play Comic Series, Akita Shoten) *''Hideo Collection 3: Sumire Kōnen'' (1985, Action Comics, Futabasha) *''Hideo Collection 4: Tenkai no Utage'' (1985, Action Comics, Futabasha) *''Hideo Collection 5: Daibōkenko'' (1985, Action Comics, Futabasha) *''Hideo Collection 6: Taiyō wa Mata Noboru'' (1985, Action Comics, Futabasha) *''Hideo Collection 7: Tokimeki Alice'' (1985, Action Comics, Futabasha) *''Hideo Land 1: Amazing Marie'' (1985, Play Comic Series, Akita Shoten) *''Maku no Machi Death Match!!'' (1985, ISBN 4592130650, Jets Comics, Hakusensha) *''Pulp-chan no Daibōken'' (1985, Pulp Comics, Pulp) *''Oh! Azuma'' (1995, ISBN 4821194406, Bunka Comics, Bunkasha) *''Ginga Hōrō'' (1995-1997, 2 volumes, Mag Comics, Magazine House) *''Azumania'' vol.1-3 (1996, Hayakawa Shoten) *''Crush Okusan'' (1998-2002, 2 volumes, Bunkasha Comics, Bunkasha) *''Azuma Hideo no Fujiyūjō'' (1999, Mandarake) *''Futsukayoi Dandy'' (1999, ISBN 4838711387, Mag Comics, Magazine House) *''Alien Eri'' (2000, ISBN 4821198193, Bunkasha Comics, Bunkasha) *''Sanchoku Azuma Magazine 1'' (2001-current, Jihi Shuppan) *''Disappearance Diary'' (2005, East Press, ISBN 4872575334) *''Nanako SOS'' (2005, Hayakawa Shoten, reprint) *''Benriya Mimi-chan'' (2006, Bunkasha, ISBN 482118351X) *''Tokimeki Alice Teihon'' (2006, Chikuma Shuppansha, ISBN 480500455X) *''Utsu Utsu Gideo Nikki'' (2006, Kadokawa Shoten, ISBN 4048539779) *''Yoru no Tobari no Naka de Azuma Hideo Sakuhinjō'' (2006, Chikuma Shuppansha, ISBN 4805004568) *''Neo Azumania'' vol.1-3 (2006-2007, Hayakawa Shoten) *''Tōbō Nikki'' (an interview-style autobiography) (2007, Nihon Bungeisha, ISBN 4537254653) Books *''Nanako My Love: Azuma Hideo Illust Book'' (1983, Just Comic Zōkan, Kobunsha) *''Yo no Sakana: Ohta Comics Geijutsu Manga Sōsho'' (1992, ISBN 4872330749, Ohta Books) Awards *2005: Grand Prize, Manga Division, 9th Japan Media Arts Awards for Shissō Nikki *2006: Grand Prize, Tezuka Osamu Cultural Prize for Shissō Nikki *2008: Selection, Angoulême International Comics Festival for Shissō Nikki References External links * Azuma Hideo Official Homepage Category:1950 births Category:Manga artists Category:Living people Category:People from Hokkaidō de:Hideo Azuma fr:Hideo Azuma it:Hideo Azuma ja:吾妻ひでお